


I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet.

by Gay5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I kind of just really wanted to do the upside down kiss thing, It's a spiderman au ok, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Spiderman AU, cute lil glasses!ashton, dont judge me, its not graphic tho, luke is spiderman because i can, so i did ayy, spiderman!luke, tw: injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay5sos/pseuds/Gay5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'How had he been so stupid as to forget that Ashton was probably home. He stared at his roommate through the mask, not saying a word. He didn't need to really.<br/>"Sp-spiderman? What are you doing in my apartment?" the older boy stuttered, a look of his confusion on his face.'<br/>[Luke is spiderman and Ashton is his oblivious roommate with a crush.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly because I feel like I haven't posted anything in ages. (I'll have an update for We are golden. up soon btw ok) Just wanted yall to know I'm still alive. Also I rlly liked this prompt! I'll probably have the second part up tomorrow!! x

"Fuck." Luke hissed to himself as he landed on the balcony of the apartment. He glanced down at the large, gaping wound that had torn through his so-called 'spidey-suit'. All in a days work of getting his ass beat around in the middle of the city by something new everyday.

He pushed the window open and climbed inside, one hand clutching the gash that was now seeping blood. He landed with a thud on the wooden floors and made his way to the kitchen, in seek of some medical supplies. It definitely wasn't easy. He was only eighteen years old, for christ sakes. He was supposed to be studying science in collage, not working part-time at a music store and trying to save the city in the rest of his time. On the way he stopped by a mirror that hung on the wall and lifted up his mask.

He had dark circles under his eyes from sleep deprivation and his lip-piercing was digging into his skin. He sighed, pulling it out, and then yanking the mask back over his face. He did not want to look at that.

"Holy shit." he heard a voice mutter behind him.

Fuck.  
Fuck fuck fuck.  
How had he been so stupid as to forget that Ashton was probably home. He stared at his roommate through the mask, not saying a word. He didn't need to really.

"Sp-spiderman? What are you doing in my apartment?" the older boy stuttered, a look of his confusion on his face.

Luke was surprised he wasn't freaking out, if he was honest. He knew that Ashton was quite literally obsessed with his secret alter-ego, and was harbouring an enormous crush on him. Luke had been fighting with himself for months about wether or not to tell him, but decided to let it remain a secret. It was amusing to watch his friend fangirl over someone he knew very well.

Ashton's eyes darted down to his chest and let out a small gasp.

 

"Shit, uh, that looks really bad." he sympathised, stepping forward a little, causing Luke to take a step back.

"Hey, come on, let me help you." Ashton said softly, edging closer, until he was right up against him. Luke was an inch or two taller than him, and Ashton pressed a gentle hand where the wound was. A pain seared through his body and he hissed, jumping back.

"Come on, lie on the couch, I'll clean you up." Ashton gestured to the living room, and Luke could do nothing but obey, realising that speaking probably wasn't the best thing to do.

Several minutes later, he was lying face-up on the couch, Ashton perched on the arm-rest by his head, hovering over him and tending to his cuts with a warm cloth.  
He had refused to take the suit off, but had agreed to let Ashton cut the chest part open with a scissors, figuring that it could always be repaired when he wasn't nearly bleeding out.

When Ashton pressed the cloth down a little harder than before, Luke let out a small "ow" and the older boy let out a chuckle. He leaned over to look him in the...well, mask. He looked especially soft and sleepy right now, natural curly hair sticking out in tufts, and large-rimmed glasses on. Luke had only seen him like this once or twice. He liked the oversized sweater-look on his best friend.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby." Ashton teased, deep dimples perturbing his smile. Luke couldn't help help but let out a small laugh himself before he could stop himself.

"I'm actually quite a big fan, to be honest." Ashton admitted, a sheepish smile on his upside-down face.

He went back to mopping up the wound.

"So how come you're being so quiet?" he said, not taking his eyes from Luke's chest.

Luke felt the weight lift off of the arm-rest behind him, and saw Ashton walk around in front of him. He scooched farther into the back of the couch, and the boy in the large maroon sweater perched beside him.

"Do I know you? Is that why you're not talking?" he said softly, and Luke's heart sped up.

He wasn't sure what reason it was for, because there were many at that moment. He managed to give a small head-shake, to indicate 'no I am not your roommate.'  
Ashton leaned in closer, brushing a delicate hand against the fabric on Luke's cheek and his heart gave a silly jump.

"Can I.." He whispered, curling his fingers under the seam of Luke's mask, pulling it up. Luke's entire mouth was exposed before he could even process what was happening. When he did, he flinched and grabbed his best-friend's wrist, stopping him from doing any more damage.

"Don't." he said quietly.

Ashton's eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry-just...wow, you're so..familiar."  
His eyes flicked down to Luke's mouth, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest, knowing that Ashton was probably studying it. Even if he didn't recognise it now, he would surely recognise it in the morning, when Luke stumbled in from his "night-shift" at the store.

"At least let me.." Ashton trailed off, leaning in closer very slowly. Luke didn't stop him. In fact, he felt himself leaning up, mouth exposed to the older boy. Ashton's eyes were glued to Luke's lips, but now he seemed to have a different intention to studying them. Soon, he was so close that Luke could feel his hot breath on his skin. Ashton finally went in for the kill, pressing his lips against Luke's, gently. They were really fucking soft, and Luke could barely feel the pain in his chest anymore. Instead, it was replaced by a fluttery feeling.

Of course he kissed back, pursing his lips slightly, so that they would lock together. He felt Ashton press against him slightly harder, gaining confidence that the superhero was okay with this. Oh boy, was he okay with this.

Luke was the first to open his mouth a little, Ashton following in his wake, bringing both large hands up to cup the younger boy's face. Luke gasped, a couple of minutes later, when he felt something wet brush against his bottom lip. He didn't hesitate to return the favour, though, licking at Ashton's lips, meeting the other boy's tongue half way. It was sloppy, but enjoyable. Very enjoyable.

"Mm Ash-" he moaned quietly, and winced, hoping that Ashton hadn't heard him.  
He had. Luke bit his bottom lip nervously as Ashton stopped in his tracks, pulling back slowly to look at him.

"I didn't tell you my name," he said hesitantly, "did I?"

When Luke didn't reply, he clamped his hand over his mouth, hopping up.

"I didn't! How do you know me?" he said in a panicky tone.

"I-" Luke began before shutting his mouth again. He wasn't going to fuck this up any more than he already had.  
His lips were throbbing and cold and he wanted Ashton back on them, even though this was a little weird for him.  
Ashton sat back down beside him, and in a flash, had begun to yank the mask from Luke's face. And suddenly he wasn't looking at his roommate through meshed-fabric anymore.  
The curly-headed boy was staring at him, eyes wide in panic, jaw hanging open, face redder than Luke's spidey-suit.

"L-Luke?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh.." was all he could say before Ashton leapt up from beside him, a look of rage on his face.

"You think this is fucking funny?" he said, exasperatedly. He ran his hands through his hair. "Why would you do something like this?"

Luke sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Do something like what? You're the one who just kissed me." he protested accusingly.

"Because I thought you were someone else." he hissed scornfully. "Why are you in that stupid costume anyway?"

Luke stared at him blankly for several seconds.  
Ashton thought that he had dressed up like spiderman just to piss him off.

"Ashton." he began cautiously. "This is my costume- the actual one, I mean. I'm not just dressing up."

This time it was Ashton's turn to stare blankly.

"What? What the fuck are you on about?"

How was he going to do this without sounding cliche? He sighed deeply and held up his arm. A long web shot from his wrist, snatching the tv remote from across the room and bringing it back to him in almost the blink of an eye.

"What channel?" he said weakly.

It probably wasn't the most sensitive way to come clean, but he didn't really feel like going through the whole 'I'm spiderman' 'That's bullshit' routine tonight.  
Ashton let his hands drop to his side and his eyes were wide and staring at the remote in Luke's hands, mouth gaping open.

"Oh." he said quietly.

"Yeah." Luke agreed.

They were both very silent for quite a while, not really sure what to say or do. Ashton's eyebrows were furrowed as though he was in deep thought.

"I'm sorry I let you kiss me." Luke blurted, unable to stand the tension. Ashton looked up to meet his eyes, and there was something unreadable in them.

"It's alright. I'm going to bed. G'night." he mumbled, before plodding off down the hall and closing the door behind him,

Fuck.  
Stupid fucking spider bite.

 

Luke thought about the damn kiss for the entire next day. He hadn't seen his roommate since he had retreated to his room the night before, and made the decision to swing from rooftop to rooftop, looking for something to do to kill the time.

At around 7 pm he noticed a large cloud of smoke emitting from the other side of the city. He arrived at the scene before he even received a cry for help.  
When he was looking for something to do, a large, eight-legged metal machine patrolling the city was not what he was expecting. He stared in horror through his mask as one of the giant legs stood on, and smashed, a (thankfully empty) car down below. Smoke was rising all around it, and screams of terror could be heard from the terrified citizens. Luke couldn't blame them; this thing was enormous.

He didn't waste any time trying to stop it though. Next thing he knew he was using a web to grapple onto the side of the machine. He landed on the cold metal with a hard 'thunk'. Whoever was controlling the creature seemed to have noticed him, as a couple of seconds later, a huge, silver leg came flying towards him at full speed, trying to swat him off.  
The people in this city were fucking insane.

He grappled to the edge of the nearest building roof to his safety, the steel-spider in pursuit. He swung further and further, trying to lose it. When he couldn't hear it behind him anymore, he ducked to the right and landed on a top-balcony behind an alley to think of a game-plan.  
When he finally got his breath back under control, he heard a voice calling from below him.

"Luke!"

He opened his eyes in terror, first realising that someone had seen him, and then because they had used his real name.  
His heart sped up even more when he looked down, and saw Ashton standing there, looking up at him.  
He stuck a web to the side of the balcony and dived down, so that he was dangling upside-down in front of his best friend.

"Hi." he said sheepishly through the mask.

"So I guess it's actually true." Ashton sighed. "Last night wasn't just some crazy dream then."

"No. Guess not." Luke heard something crash in the distance and looked around frantically, realising that the city was still, in fact, in danger. "Listen, I'm kind of in the middle of something so.." he trailed off, torn between staying or blowing the conversation off.

"What? Oh yeah, just uh.." he didn't finish his sentence before he began to hesitantly reach out and pull the bottom half of Luke's mask down. He leaned forward and placed a long, lingering kiss on Luke's lips. The positioning was kind of awkward, considering Luke was dangling upside down, and he was pretty sure the blood was rushing to his head because all he could think was 'he's kissing oh my god, his mouth is on my mouth, and he knows it's me this time but he's kissing me.'  
After what seemed like hours, Ashton pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. His pupils were blown as he continued to stare at Luke's mouth, and he looked so goddamn beautiful.

"Go get 'em, tiger." He said softly, before shoving his hands in his pockets and trudging off into the alley, leaving Luke hanging upside down, flushed red and looking like a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke saves the day in the end, bye the way!  
> OK so I'm finishing school next week so I'll promise that I will have finished every work I've started, plus I'll do all the prompts by the end of the summer! (so if you have any, leave em in the comments!) xx


End file.
